Behold Sakura
by Narutolover566313
Summary: Sakura is the most powerful ninja ecept she finds out that Naruto's father puts the same curse on Naruto and her. Will she succeed in killing Sasuke and her aunt? Or will she fall for Naruto? plez review and rate!


Behold Sakura

_Behold__ Sakura _

_By__ Kira Elise Reyes_

_It was the day when 13 year olds graduate from the academy. The_ _students were all excited because they get to become ninjas. The academy was in village hidden in the leaf. Iruka was in charge of choosing who become a ninja or not. Iruka had a good choice of who might become a ninja. Here are some people that are on the list. Oh, I can tell you who is on the list, __Me, __Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto. __Sakura__ was the smartest girl in the class. Sasuke was the coolest and the best student in the whole the class. Naruto was just the normal boy the has all his grades up. _

_Wow, I can't believe we are graduating from the academy today. I said. Yeah, it just like we where new students and now we are graduating from the academy. Ino said. Yeah, oh, Sensei is back and he is going to tell us what squad numbers we are on and who are on are team. I said. Welcome class, I have the result of who is on your squad_. _Ok, we are starting with Squad 7,__Sakura,__ Sasuke, and Naruto. Squad 6, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Squad 5 is Ten-ten, Neij, and Rock Lee. Squad 4,Kiba, Hinata, last but not least Shino. Iruka said._

_Dang, I can't believe I got Naruto and Sasuke. I said. I know I would totally trade you for Choji and Shikamaru. Ino said. With a smile on her face. Yeah the only reason you would trade me is because you like Sasuke. I said with a grin on face. Yeah, I don't know what you don't see in him, he charming, hot, especially his hair. Ino said with hearts in her eyes. Well he is just not type of guy, but that's ok because I will wait in till my type comes and finds me. I said. Well in till then you might as well head to are new sensei for are squad gets there first. I said. ( Sigh) Well then after we see are new sensei we can go get some ramen. Ino said with a smile. Ok. I said._

_Sakura ran all the way to the gateway to where they will be training in till they go on their first mission. Sasuke was already there. Hey. I said with a smile on my face. Wow, you're here early. Sasuke said. Well I'm always early to class. So I thought I can be early to practice. I said. Why are you so early? I said with a curious face. Well I have nowhere else to be so I was here ever since the graduation this afternoon. Sasuke said. See, that's the reason I'm the only girl that doesn't like you. I said walking around him looking sharply at him carefully. What do you mean by that comment. Sasuke said growling under his voice. Well I mean your clothes are so old fashion, and your hair is so spiky, no wonder all my friends like an old fashion boy like you, well that not a problem for me cause you not the guy I like for that reason. I said acting smart. Hey guys. Naruto said as he walked over to his teammates. Huff. Sasuke said. What's his problem? Naruto said. I just told him something that made him mad. I said with a smirk on my face. Oh, well what did you say to him? Naruto asked._

_Hello you guys. Their new sensei said. Hello Master Kaskshi. I said smiling. What how do you know his name? Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. Well my Aunt told me everything she knows. Ok, Ok everybody just settle down, now I just what to know something's about you guys. Sensei pointed at me first. Well my name is __Sakura Haruno, I'm a med ninja, I can summon Tigers, and I can force chakra into my fist. I wish to defeat my aunt and Sasuke.__ Next Naruto. Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I LOVE ramen and __Sakura. __Wow, that's shocking. Kaskshi said. A…. a…a…a...a…h What the heck did he say? I said with my mouth wide. Well he just said he loved ramen and you. Sasuke said smartly. I heard what he said smarty-pants. I said giving him an ugly face. And I want to become hokage that way everyone will respect me. Naruto said. Well Naruto I respect you and the whole village except Sasuke. I said looking at Sasuke. Next Sasuke. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I only what to destroy 2 people in my life. Sasuke said looking at me. Well now that this is over I want all of you here at this gate at 6:00 am in the morning and bring your gear. Kaskshi said looking. And __Sakura,__ practice your healing and summoning and your hitting. I will be see you at your aunt's later. Kaskshi said looking at me. Ok, I have to go meet Ino at the ramen at the shop. So I will be kind of late. I said. So what time will you be at your aunt's? Kaskshi asked. Well I'm usually there after school, but now I there after training with you guys, so I would say 4:00. I said. Oh, guys I will be picking you guys up around 3:30 so be ready because you guys are going to be watching __Sakura __do what her aunt tells her to do. Kaskshi said looking at the boys. Ok. Both of them said at the same time. _

_I walked over to the ramen shop but no one was inside well I mean except for the people cooking the ramen. So I thought Ino was still training with her team. So I took a seat and order in till I heard Naruto's voice. Hey __Sakura,__ what are you doing here and where is Ino? Naruto asked. Well, I guess she is still training with her team. I said. So don't you think you should head over to your aunt's house? Naruto asked. No I'll leave as soon as I finish my ramen and sometimes when I'm late I get extra work or I get off early. I told him while I ate my ramen. Wow, you must have work really hard. Naruto said in amazement. Oh my, I'm very late, I must go Naruto, and I will see you later. I said running out the door. I knew I chose a good girl. Naruto murmured to himself._

_I was running as fast as I could in till I reached my aunts house. I walked out to the backyard to my aunt talking to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sensei. Hi. I said. Sakura I need to talk to you in private. My aunt took me by the hand and led me into her house. What do you want? I asked her. You need to change into your training clothes. She told me. Why, I thought I could wear my normal clothes. I said to her as nicely as I could. __Sakura__, I'm your master you listen to me. My aunt Tsunade told me. (Sigh) Ok. I said before I ran up stairs into my room. My aunt walked back outside with some drinks for the boys. I ran back outside and greeted the boys. They greeted me back. And then I went to my aunt and bowed and took my stance. Are you ready? I asked. Are you? She asked back. Yeah, I have been doing this for a year. I told her. Then ok. She said with a smile. Begin! Kaskshi said. I did some hand sigh and summed for my Tiger Kilala. My aunt was summoning her wolf. Summoning Jutsu! We bothed yelled at the same time. Then all of a sudden my tiger and her wolf were there. Naruto and Sasuke were amazed. How did you do that? Naruto asked. It's easy. I nearly yelled. I let my guard down, and I got burned by the Fireball Jutsu. But I didn't get burned that badly. So I used Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu. I yelled. My aunt never knew I could do ice style so she used Fire style: Fire Dragon Jutsu. My tiger and her wolf where fighting by us while me and my aunt were fighting ice and fire. I had to summon either water or earth. But I'm not good with earth but I'm awesome with water. But what if she summons a water type? But that doesn't matter I have to give it my best, so hear goes. Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu! I yelled doing the hand signs. Going to use Earth Style huh, I guess I would use Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu! She yelled. She smirked at me and said. Do you think I would be stupid enough to let you use Earth against my Fire? Not stupid enough to let your guard down. I said freezing her legs. Ahh, good. I think that's enough for now. My aunt Tsunade said giving me the face saying to unfreeze her legs. But first we had to release the dragons. Release! Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. The dragons where gone and I had unfrozen my aunt's legs. Me and my aunt both jumped on to the animals we bothed summoned._

_Hey Kilala, are you good enough to still battle? I asked. No, we both have the same amount of power. She said. Hey aunt Tsunade we're both done over here! I yelled. Same here! She yelled back. I am going to start the healing treatment! I yelled back to her. Healing Jutsu. There was a green ball that had medicine in it. It took about an hour to heal my tiger. So I released it so it could get it's rest. I'm going inside real quick. I said walking over to my aunt, which was talking to the boys. Ok, but don't take to long. She said looking at me. Excuse me. I said politely. I walked almost through the whole shrine to get to my room, as soon as I opened my door I headed to the graves that symbol my parent's death. I always come to my room after practice and pray for them. (Outside) So what did you guys think? Aunt Tsunade asked Naruto and Sasuke. Awesome! Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. It was ok. Sasuke said. So what time does her parents come home? Naruto asked. What, did you say? My aunt asked. I said what time are her parents coming home? Naruto asked again. She hasn't told you has she. Aunt Tsunade said looking at the ground. Told us what? Naruto asked in confusion way. Kaskshi may I talk to you alone? She asked. Sure, boys you guys can go looking around or you can practice if you want. They just disappeared._

_I'm going to go look for __Sakura. __Said Naruto. I'll go with you. Sasuke said already walking to the steps. (Couple of minutes later) What do you think happened to __Sakura's__ parents? Sasuke asked. Who knows? Naruto said before seeing a shadow in a room. That must be __Sakura__. Sasuke said before ducking from a kunai. I came running out of my room. What are you guys doing here? I said. First, Why did you just throw a kunai at me? Sasuke yelled at me. Well let's get things straight, A. get out of my face. And B. I thought you where enemy. I said looking him straight into his eyes. Wow, temper. Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. May we come into the room? Naruto asked. You can but Sasuke can't. I said looking at Naruto. Sorry Sasuke no Uchihas allowed. I said smartly. Why, is it because we attacked your clan or something? Sasuke asked. Well they did destroy most of our clan your dad and your brother did. I said looking at the floor. Fine if you think I'm like my family then I don't even want to come into the room. Sasuke said before leaving. Well are you coming in? I asked. Yeah. Naruto said. So what cha want in my room? I asked with the cutest face I could make. I have a question to ask you. Naruto said. Shoot. I said walking to the bathroom. What happened to your parents? Naruto asked. What are you talking about? I asked. Where are your parents? He asked again. Well, how can I say this without crying, they are dead Naruto. I said looking him straight in the eyes. What? Naruto said. My mom died while giving birth to me, and my dad died while doing the mission to kill the nine tailed fox. So I had no one to take care of me in till my aunt came and claimed me when I was five and the first year we meant. I said kinda blushing. So that's the little girl I saw walking in the street. Naruto said while jumping off the bed. But when my aunt dies I won't have anybody to stay with me in this big house. I said. Well you do have me and besides the apartment people are fixing to kick me out because I don't have enough money to pay my rent. Naruto said. I walked out of my bathroom in my new outfit it was a mini jean skirt and a neck shirt. Hey Naruto can you help me by tying the neck strap for me. I asked him. Naruto on the other hand was still speech less from seeing me in my new outfit. Sure. Naruto walked over to me and tied my shirt for me. Thanks Naruto. I said giving him a smile. Now to put my mother's necklace on. I walked over to my dresser and picked up a necklace that had the village symbol on it. Hey, I have an idea why don't you come and live here with us. I said running up to him and grabbed his hands. What? Naruto said. Come live with us. I said again. Why do you want me to live here with you? Naruto asked. Well you said the apartment people were fixing to kick you out, so don't take the chance of getting kicked out and come live with us. I said. Who us? Naruto asked. My aunt and me. I said. What a minute, this is your room? Naruto said. Yeah, is that a problem? _


End file.
